the_divided_states_of_americafandomcom-20200214-history
The Remaining States of America (RedStates)
“People today have forgotten they're really just a part of nature. Yet, they destroy the nature on which our lives depend. They always think they can make something better. Especially scientists. They may be smart, but most don't understand the heart of nature. They only invent things that, in the end, make people unhappy. Yet they're so proud of their inventions. What's worse, most people are, too. They view them as if they were miracles. They worship them. They don't know it, but they're losing nature. They don't see that they're going to perish. The most important things for human beings are clean air and clean water.” ― Akira Kurosawa, Yume The year is 2027 and the United States has entered its second civil war. Citizens became more increasingly violent with one another for their beliefs. Blinded by rage and lack of empathy, society imploded in on itself. Our war began when the first shots were fired by some neo-Nazi alt-rite group at a nationwide protest, who were to be considered left, liberals, snowflakes. They were far from a snowflake. Turns out 300,000 people died that night over a two week battle in the streets waged. President Trump sent in the military, tanks, bombs. He destroyed the city. His own people. Black people, white people, it didn’t matter. He just bombed them all. Finally when the dust cleared, the country’s major cities were on fire. People dead, lives lost. The country is split into two factions now. The left or liberals, who have control over the more diverse and “open-minded” cities like LA or New York. While the other group who are conservatives or right, control the more rural areas. The death count is somewhere in the millions. I couldn’t tell you exactly where the count is at, they shut off the media and televisions are now banned under president trump’s order. We are issued these radios the government gave us. Every family has them. I live in Missouri, we are under the control of president trump as are the other “Red States”. -Sean B. 06 / 24 / 2027 “Confusing monogamy with morality has done more to destroy the conscience of the human race than any other error.” ― George Bernard Shaw Definable LOCATIONS Well this is where things get tricky. Have you seen the electoral college map when Trump won the presidency in 2016? Remember all those RED STATES in the middle of America? Well, those are all that's left. It’s impossible to travel to any other state without your passport and a good reason to be visiting the state. Everyone in the RED STATES now work to support the government and that’s it. IMPORTANT LOCATIONS in the RED STATE 1. WASHINGTON D.C. This is where trump and his family reside. Completely militarized. No one gets in or out unless you’re a top player in congress or something. 2. Oklahoma City OK This is where the RED STATES make most of it’s money in OIL. There are some big players and big operations that take place here. 3. Arnold, MO This is important because this is where my family hangs. Poor, but happy. We work in the coal mines for the government. The women work administration. Not much goes on here. We haven’t seen any fighting, but one day the military came through and everything changed. They say it’s for the greater good. 4. Blue Ridge, ID This is where the extreme alt right group’s headquarters are located. Lot’s of guns, lot’s of bad guys 5. Denver CO. The blue beacon in a sea of RED. Rumors are that there Is a strong underground resistance at this HUB. If you need to get out of the RED STATES, this is place you go. Many have been killed trying to escape. “Behold, the day of the Lord comes, cruel, with wrath and fierce anger, to make the land a desolation and to destroy its sinners from it.” Isaiah 13:9 LANDMARKS 1. The TRUMP towers in NEW YORK City. This is where TRUMP does all his super villain stuff. 2. The WHITE HOUSE in DC. 3. The Mississippi River in St. Louis /// This is where religious zealots perform baptisms and other religious ceremonies. 4. The Oklahoma Oil Sites 5. Mount Rushmore is a secret base of operations for some neo Nazis “If your actions inspire others to dream more, learn more, do more and become more, you are a leader. “ John Quincy Adams LEADERSHIP: TRUMP > VP > CONGRESS AND SENATE HAVE BEEN HUNG or ESCAPED > EACH STATE IS ASSIGNED AN OVERSEER WHO REPORTS DIRECTLY TO TRUMP > PRIESTS who also work for the government now ESSENTIALS: The red states are producing more and more veggies and meat products. TRUMP has a mandatory farm rate in affect right now, farming production has increased 300 percent. We still have clean water. Most people rely on rain water for a mistrust with the government. Power is very limited. Most of your people cook with fire, light their homes with candles. The only powered equipment in our house is that damn radio. INFRASTRUCTURE: With terrorist attacks from the liberals almost every month, they have managed to wipe out long stretches of highways. Lower class citizens don’t have cars. Military has vehicles and the super powerful have cars and can fly. POPULATION: reports show red states are 12 million strong. 95 percent are lower class citizens (workforce, police, military) the other 5 are wealthy upper class (corporation CEO’s, Generals, Celebrities, High Religious Figures) PROTECTIVE FORCES: SECRET SERVICE are trumps personal assassins, or investigators. If you got one of these guys on your trail. Better just give up. FBI these guys are pretty hardcore and enforce trumps law without mercy. BISHOPS and PRIESTS Religious leaders now have the authority to lock up citizens on their beliefs STATE POLICE and CITY POLICE these guys will walk a beat and also beat your ass. Get the Jack boots out. Every good citizen makes his country's honor his own, and cherishes it not only as precious but as sacred. He is willing to risk his life in its defense and is conscious that he gains protection while he gives it. -Andrew Jackson